Magie
thumb|Die Visualisierung eines erhaltenen Zauberspruchs Magie ist sowohl eine wiederkehrende Fertigkeit als auch ein Wert in der Kingdom Hearts-Serie. Magie ist eine von zwei Möglichkeiten Gegner direkt anzugreifen, welche Sora und viele weitere Charaktere beherrschen, die andere Möglichkeit ist der physische Angriff mit Waffen. Magie Angriffe sind meistens an Begrenzungen wie unzureichende MP gebunden, dennoch sind sie meistens stärker als physische Angriffe mit dem Schwert und fügen zusätzlich noch elementare Schäden zu. Donald Duck, Jack Skellington und Zexion sind Gruppenmitglieder, die fast ausschließlich mit Magie angreifen. Die meisten beschworenen Charaktere formen Magie, um damit anzugreifen. In Kingdom Hearts und Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories sind Beschwörungen abhängig von der Magie, in Kingdom Hearts II jedoch sind Beschwörungen Teil der Drive-Leiste. thumb|right|100px|Der Alchera-Stab Die Kraft der Magie wird mit der Intelligenz des Benutzers gleichgesetzt, was bei den Beschreibungen des Alchera-Stabs und des Struggle-Stabs notiert ist, sowie bei der Weisen-Form. Anders als im einfachen Kampf, welcher durch einfache Übung erlernt werden kann, muss Magie beigebracht und erlernt werden. Magie kann auch außerhalb des Kampfes eingesetzt werden, so zum Beispiel für die Reise zwischen den Welten und sogar zwischen der Zeit, wie es Merlin gezeigt hat, als er die Gruppe von Hollow Bastion zum Schloss Disney gebracht hat und dort die Tür zum Fluss der Nostalgie geöffnet hat. Magie wird oft mit der Farbe blau in Verbindung gebracht, da die MP-Leiste blau angezeigt wird. In Kingdom Hearts gibt es eine weitere Leiste in gold, welche am Rand der MP-Leiste sich aufbaut und die MP Aufladung wiedergibt und quasi eine weitere MP-Leiste darstellt. In Kingdom Hearts II existiert diese goldene Leiste nicht mehr und Sora muss, sobald alle MP aufgebraucht sind, warten bis seine MP-Leiste wieder aufgeladen ist, um erneut Magie einzusetzen. thumb|right|Eine MP-Kugel Die MP werden wiederhergestellt, sobald Gegnern Schaden zugefügt wird, ein Speicherpunkt betreten wird oder die Leiste wieder hergestellt wird, letzteres kann durch bloßes Warten geschehen, aber auch durch Äther, Mega-Äther oder Elixiere; mit der Verwendung von einem Zelt (verfügbar in Kingdom Hearts II), einem Camping-Set (verfügbar in Kingdom Hearts) oder dem einsammeln von MP-Kugeln, welche von vielen Gegnern hinterlassen werden, können ebenfalls die MP langsam oder vollständig wieder aufgefüllt werden. Die Fähigkeiten MP-Hast und später auch MP-Hastra sowie MP-Hastga beschleunigen die Rate der MP Regeneration beim kompletten Verbrauch. Die Fertigkeit Esprit gibt dem Charakter, der diese Fertigkeit ausgerüstet hat, die Möglichkeit bei Schaden MP zu regenerieren. Spieler die großen Wert auf Magie legen, haben automatisch einen höheren Schwierigkeitsgrad, da sie darauf achten müssen, welche Elemente bei welchen Gegnern sinnvoller einzusetzen oder gar nicht einzusetzen sind, da manche Magie sogar den Gegner wieder heilen kann, auch wird es schwerer, da die MP-Leiste immer nur begrenzt ist und der Spieler somit warten oder Gegenstände verwenden muss. Kräfte der Magie Der verursachte Schaden ist von jeden Spruch einzeln abhängig, sowie der MP-Leiste (in Kingdom Hearts) oder dem Parameter Magie (in Kingdom Hearts und Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) und wird durch eine Formel berechnet. Zusätzlich zu dieser Berechnung zählen auch noch die elementaren Stärken und Schwächen des jeweiligen Gegners dazu, sowie Fertigkeiten, welche die Elemente verbessern, z.B. Feuer-Boost. Fast alle Magie Arten besitzen drei Formen, wobei die späteren Formen immer stärker sind als die früheren und die Stärke vom Suffix abhängig ist. Die Grundstufe der Zaubersprüche haben keine besondere Endung, setzen aber durch ihren Wortstamm schon ein Präfix für die verbesserten Versionen der Elemente. Die zweite Stufe der Zaubersprüche endet im Normalfall mit "''-ra''", dabei kann es vorkommen, das die Endung sich auch leicht verändert (z.B. Magnet -> Magnera, etc.). Stufe drei Zaubersprüche enden im Normalfall mit einem "''-ga''". Es gibt noch eine weitere Stufe dieser Suffixe, welche mit "''-gan''" endet und nicht als anwendbare Zauber zur Verfügung stehen, dafür allerdings als Situationskommando oder als Accessoires. Bestimmte Fertigkeiten haben einen Einfluss auf die Kraft der Magie, welches in Kingdom Hearts II erst mehr gewichtet wird, da die Schlüsselschwerter, Donalds Stäbe und Goofys Schilde verschiedene Fertigkeiten besitzen können. Fertigkeiten die Magie beinflussen sind: *MP-Hast **MP-Hastra **MP-Hastga *Esprit *Feuer-Boost *Eis-Boost *Blitz-Boost *Magie-Autovisieren *Schuld & Sühne *Magiehast *Magieschub *Meister-Magie *Endlos-Magie *Anti-Disruptor *Heilkunst Auch einige Gruppenmitglieder verfügen über Zaubersprüche, oder können Zaubersprüche nachahmen: *Mutter Erde - Tarzan *Feuertaufe - Jack Skellington *Blizzard - Jack Skellington *Elektrokution - Jack Skellington *Osteogravit - Jack Skellington *Vita-Potion - Arielle, Riku *Aero-Potion - Arielle *Dunkel-Schild - Riku *Dunkel-Aura - Riku Siehe auch *Fertigkeiten (KH) *Fertigkeiten (COM) *Fertigkeiten (KHII) *Fertigkeiten (BBS) *Beschwörungen *Spezialmanöver *Feindeskarten *Limit-Brecher *Kommandodeck *Multifokuskommandos *Dimensions-Link Weblinks fr:Points de Magie en:Magic es:Magia Kingdom Hearts Fertigkeiten Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Fertigkeiten Kingdom Hearts II Fertigkeiten Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Fertigkeiten Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Kommandos Kategorie:Fertigkeiten Magie